


Sleepover Aftermaths and Gay Panic

by Olynix



Series: Persephone Gets The Love She Deserves (Co-staring Will And Nico Being Dorks) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Mutual Pining, Persephone is a good stepmom, Pre-Relationship, cannon has no rights here, so much pining, takes Persephones cannon character, tosses it out the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olynix/pseuds/Olynix
Summary: What does Nico do when he panics?Address the situation like a normal, competent human being? No.Make a plan? No.Freeze up? Apparently not.No, what Nico does when he panics is shadow travel to the Underwood and sprint up to his stepmother screaming “What am I supposed to do?!”Or Where Persephone is a good step mom, Nico is panicking, and Will is oblivious.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Persephone, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Persephone Gets The Love She Deserves (Co-staring Will And Nico Being Dorks) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154828
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Sleepover Aftermaths and Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this may or may not be my first fic, and will probably be just a one shot but I tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, props to my friend for the Hephaestus Cabin head-cannon. Enjoy!

‘This is a problem’ Nico thought as he looked at Will. He was still sleeping, sunlight softly covering his frame from the window. Mumbling something about cats and cheese. ‘A big, big, problem.’

It was just supposed to be a sleepover, a completely platonic bros-being-bros, pals-being-pals sleepover. Alas it seemed the fates had other plans.

After watching every Disney movie in existence (as per Will’s demand), since the Hephaestus cabin wanted them to test out their newest monster-proof tech, they had decided to settle down on Nico’s bed for a game of UNO, somewhere along the way falling asleep.

Great right? Wrong.

The entire time Nico’s brain had other plans, screaming senselessly whenever their hands so much as brushed, forcing his heart to flutter at every smile, making his face do it’s best imitation of vermilion, it was ridiculous.

And don’t even get him started on his reaction to Will winning their ridiculously lengthy game of UNO, cheering and wearing that brighter than life smile that made Nico’s heart become a drum and his face give a tomato a run for its money.

He was getting off topic. 

After they’d fallen asleep in his bed, they’d somehow found each other in the middle of the night; wrapping their arms around each other like koalas to trees and never letting go.

Nico (thank gods) had woken up first, and found himself in a bed with his crush, his crush who he doubted was even into him, his crush who was snuggling him with no apparent intention of letting go anytime in the near future, his crush who looked like he could outshine even his Dad’s godly form if he wished it, and promptly panicked.

What does Nico do when he panics?

Address the situation like a normal, competent human being? No.

Make a plan? No.

Freeze up? Apparently not.

No, what Nico does when he panics is shadow travel to the Underwood and sprint up to his stepmother screaming “What am I supposed to do?!”

You’d think sprinting up to a goddess in skull pajamas at 4am would get you cursed so badly you’d wish you had landed up in the fields of punishment. Instead, what it landed Nico was an exasperated look and an even more exasperated “What did I tell you about playing fetch with Cerberus?”

“It wasn’t Cerberus!” Persephone looked him up and down. “Really! It wasn’t Cerberus”

“Well then who was it?” Her question was met with a flustered silence, she let out a sigh “I’ll get the Furies”

“Wait no-“ she was already halfway on her way to call them. “It was Will! It was Will”

She stopped mid motion

And her jaw dropped.

“Your crush Will? Apollo’s kid? That Will?” She looked at him in disbelief, not that he could blame her; she was always looking for more info on his crush. Info he usually steadfastly refused with a flustered subject change that wasn’t subtle in the slightest.

“...yes” She looked at him, looked at his appearance, looked at the clock on her nightstand, looked back and him, and promptly demanded answers.

“What happened?!” It was then Nico realized that 1) Persephone was staring at him like he’d grown a second head and 2) all of those things listed above didn’t exactly paint a PG picture.

“It wasn’t that!” She looked at him disbelievingly “really!”

“Well then what was it?” She crossed her legs and sat back, clearly getting comfortable for the inevitable hour-long discussion at least.

“Well...”

\\\~*•*~//

Will was confused.

Scratch that, Will wasn’t really confused, more like worried.

Because he woke up alone in a bed. 

Normally that wouldn’t be concerning, normally he would’ve stretched and begrudgingly got up to start the day, soaking up the first few rays of sun. Normally he wasn’t waking up in his crushes bed after a sleepover with said crush nowhere to be found.

Will could’ve rationalized this: maybe he slept in, maybe Nico was training, maybe Nico was using the bathroom or getting ready.

Except he can’t sleep in, and he seriously doubted I-sleep-till-noon-on-a-good-day Nico had woken up at 6:30 and decided ‘hey, wanna know what’ll be so much better than sleeping in for 5 more hours like I usually do? Leaving bed and stabbing bags of hay with my swords’

So yeah, Will was worried.

That was, until he got a face full of tired, emo, Italian. And an earful of colorful Italian curses to boot. 

“Hi” Nico looked at him wide eyed, as if he’d forgotten Will was there, which quickly turned into a squak after Will realized that he had just shadow travelled and yanked his ear.

“What did I say about shadow traveling?!” He was sure that if Kayla were here she’d tease him about acting like a disgruntled dad, especially to Nico of all people. What he got in place of that was a mumbled “don’t do it”

“Until?” His grip on Nico’s ear still hadn’t let up, Nico gave a big sigh.

“Until your sure I won’t spontaneously turn into a ghost as soon as I use my powers”

“Exactly! You’re supposed to be recovering, not taking a spontaneous trip to Peru” Nico gave him a weird look. 

“Why would I go to Peru?” Will noticed Nico was still in his pajamas. Bad brain, focus. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” Nico looked at him and sighed

“I went to the underworld” Will tilted his head in confusion, Nico’s cheeks reddened for some reason. “I was visiting Persephone.” 

’Oh, that explained it.’ He and Persephone had gotten really close over the years, and it wasn’t surprising for Nico to disappear from camp randomly to visit her, ‘But still...’

Will sighed, and looked at the Italian boy “Next time you visit her can you please wait until you’re healthier, at least? You scared me half to death.” Nico looked at him and let out a begrudging “fine” 

‘Well’ Will thought ‘at least it’s something, for now at least’ he looked at the time “I should probably get going”

Nico looked startled for a second “Yeah, see you at the pavilion?” Will smiled

“You bet it.”


End file.
